Revival
by Catoni15
Summary: Goku died in the battle with Cell. Life without him has caused everyone to fall apart, especially ChiChi. Will a nightly visit from him mend her aching heart? OneShot COMPLETE


**_Revival_**

It was a clear and beautiful enough day. The sun shone with undaunting light and brightness as snow white clouds hugged it snuggly in the serene, blue sky. Birds sang cheerily and other members of the nearby forest went about their day as always, busy with whatever it was that needed to be done. Beyond that citizens of the cities, too, hustled and bustled trying to get to work on time, to buy necessities for their families, as well as other errands important to normal, daily life. So picturesque was this image, how right everything in the world was now. Normality reigned and routine dictated much of how life went on.

And how she wished so badly to be a part of it.

As far as she could remember, nothing seemed normal or everyday in her life. Maybe a little of her childhood, yes. But everything after she met _him. _Well…that was different. Nothing normal about a guy like him.

And so it was in the life of Chi-Chi. Daughter of the Ox-King, wife of Son Goku, mother of two and mighty wielder of the Frightening Frying Pan of Doom. Not as weak as Bulma (who, to make up for that, possessed great intelligence and mechanical know how) though not nearly as strong as the many other fighters that surrounded her life. Speaking of which, how ordinary was it now to be associated with those who seemed to save the entire world and universe on a daily basis? Close to those who trained in the arts of battle and utilized the power of _chi_ in the service of others. No, absolutely nothing common about that. How many other people would find that awesome or just plain lucky?

She did not know, only wished she weren't the one smack dab in the middle of it.

And so was the source of her grief. It was this very thing, this thrilling and potentially dangerous lifestyle that had cost her the one love of her life. The man she gave her entire being to hoping, in exchange, would give his to her. A relationship was a mutual thing, and marriage only furthered that. They had been married for a long time, haven't they? It was said that when two people met when they were young that they would spend more time together then than in marriage. She may have expected a slight drift but nothing _this _extreme. No, nothing could've prepared her for this.

It was not necessarily _her_ lifestyle that bothered her, per se. It was that of her husband. She realized that over the years Goku had spent more time teetering on the edge of death and fighting spandex-wearing aliens more than he took the time to spend with her. Had fighting met so much more to him than their relationship? Was it that important to him? That entwined into his blood and system? Was it a calling for him more potent than the sirens of his family's needs and desires? How painful it was to see all of this and realize!

Years had passed since Goku died at the hands of Cell and opted not to be wished back by the Dragonballs. She had not been there to hear and see it for herself but when Gohan had brought home word of it the news broke her heart. Chi-Chi barely heard the justification her husband had given for not returning instead hearing the louder pulsing and anguish in her mind. Was that really the reason why he didn't want to come back? Or was it something else? Did he want to be relieved of responsibility of family by being in Other World? Did it matter to him that Gohan was becoming a man without him and that his second son, Goten (who Goku did not even know existed at this point) was growing up without a father? At least his older brother had the luxury of _seeing_ him, even if only for a short time.

The day seemed to grow darker and gloomier with Chi-Chi's spiraling mood. As she sat in the backyard, flower in hand, the sky seemed to dim and the sounds of the scurrying animals fell onto her ears as hateful cries. Settled upon a solitary tree stump newly stripped of its tree mass, the raven-haired woman fingered the daisy clutched in her hold. Thin fingers plucked petals off and let them fall onto the grass without a thought or care. When it was devoid of any more she let the stem join the petals at her feet. With nothing occupying her hands she began to twiddle her fingers in which she started to study them closely. Wrinkles…they were seen unattractively on the creases of her fingers. Those digits were gingerly tracing a face she, too, knew were getting wrinkled. When did she start getting so old? _How_ much older was she now? Had Goku aged any at all? No, no…he was dead. The dead didn't age. For some odd reason, that thought depressed her and before she really knew it Chi-Chi was sobbing.

"No wonder he didn't want to come back," her voice was thick from tears, "Wonder if the signs of aging were showing then? Goku was always so observant. No wonder he chose to stay there."

It was ridiculous, of course, but logic didn't seem an option now. Chi-Chi had still been young when her husband passed in that battle and surely the wrinkles weren't showing yet. But the poor woman couldn't think of a single, positive quality about her now. Every time she looked into the mirror she wanted to run and hide, crawl into the deepest black hole she could find and never come back out. Just wither away and die in quiet, solitary peace.

But then she remembered her boys. They needed her now when they're father was absent. She had a duty to feed them, care for them, educate them and love them. Neither of them needed to lose her now. Especially little Goten, if anyone. Still such a young, little baby boy. How devastating would it be, then, if he lost her at such a young age? No, no, she would not allow that to happen. So every time she thought about disappearing off the face of the Earth her boys would serve as a constant reminder of how much she was still needed. She would not fail them. And yet…

Chi-Chi was a woman with needs, regardless of how old she was getting. Damn it, she was human! No woman should be left alone without a man to love and love her back. It was the principal of the matter!

These dismal thoughts were interrupted when she heard the clearing of a throat behind her. Jumping, she quickly worked to wiped away the rest of the tears that had stained her face, hoping no one would notice them. Turning, she was that it was her eldest and worked up the best smile she could.

"Ah, yes, Gohan?"

Those onyx eyes met her gaze, "I just came back here to tell you that I was going to take Goten for some training. Is that all right with you?"

Chi-Chi saw Goku's face in Gohan and nearly burst into tears, but instead regained her composure, "Fine…as long as you bring him back in time for lunch."

"Sure," the teen was about to leave when he turned around again, watching his mother evenly, "Are you okay, Mom? Do you need any help with anything before we go?"

"I'm just fine here," she waved a hand at him, "I may be getting old, but I'm not helpless. Now go on before your brother starts getting impatient."

Gohan left quietly and he did so just in time. As she heard the closing of the front door and the shrieking of chi she collapsed to her knees and wept.

--------

Much of the noise and ruckus in Other World had settled down after the tournament that had been held. Though there were great a many of people who were still in awe of the strength of the fighter Son Goku. He had entered the fray in a light of awesome grace, raw power and unparalleled speed. Everything about the man, they all had seen, screamed warrior and fighter louder than any cry possible. Battle lust danced in his eyes lit them with fiery, wild flames of heated excitement and muscles tensed with anticipation. What he had displayed for all to see would not be easily forgotten. So Son Goku had blazed another trail, made himself known to yet more people within this infinite universe.

Even as he and King Kai settled in a quiet, quaint, open field peacefully the thrill of the battle that had just recently passed them did not leave Goku's system. Pikkon, the champion fighter of Other World, had been even more than the Saiyan expected and doing battle with him was an experience not to be forgotten. Though he had lost the fight to him he knew that he would, undoubtedly, get stronger and face him again. Overcoming a difficult challenge and coming out on top was something Goku lived for. The adrenaline rush was enough to keep him in the running for any bout.

While Goku went on and on about how incredible his experience was, King Kai stood a little ways from his former pupil. The tiny blue man seemed to be steeped in deep thought, his antenna twitching every now and then. A frown crossed his face as his brows lowered a bit. The Earth, of course, was in perfect, peaceful shape so why would he be frowning? No alien threatened to conquer the humans, no androids attempted to destroy life and no chaos ensued. But something caused the Kai of the North's mood to darken somewhat. He turned to Goku who was now jumping up and down in what looked like a warm up for training.

"Goku," after the Saiyan did not silence himself, "GOKU!"

"What, King Kai? What is it?"

He tilted his head slightly at him, "Having fun up here, aren't you?"

Those coal black eyes of his glittered, "Yeah! This is the most fun I've had since…well, ever!"

"Just out of curiosity, Goku, how many years do you think has gone by in your absence? On Earth?"

Goku's expression sobered up a tad bit as he brought his hands behind his head, "Ah, well…I'm not sure. Come to think of it, I have no idea. It couldn't have been that long…right?"

King Kai turned his back to him, "Seven years."

"WHAT? _Seven years?" _he face faulted and fell over, "Get out!"

"Seven years doesn't seem a whole lot when you think Other World is one big playground. This whole thing's been a nice walk in the park for you, Goku. For others…."

"Others? What about them?" panic crept in the Saiyan hero's voice, "They're not hurt, are they?! No one's done anything to them, right?" he towered over his former mentor.

"Keep your pants on," the tiny man snorted, "No, they're not hurt. Not in the way you think. Goku, your friends and family accepted your decision to stay long ago. For the past seven years they've been trying to deal with it. Some better than others. It's hard for you to see that when you're too busy playing around. Above everyone else, I think, there's one person who hasn't dealt with the situation too well."

"…"

"Put your hand on my shoulder. You'll see."

Slowly, carefully, Goku rose a single hand and, the second it made contact with King Kai's shoulder, he heard something. It was the most heart wrenching, painful sound he had ever heard. An anguish filled, tear drenched sob. Then an image came into his mind, played like a movie behind his closed eyelids. Sprawled in the grass on a seemingly sunny, cheery day was a woman trembling from cries and weeping. Thin hands covered the face while on the back of the head raven tresses were neatly tied into a tight bun. Those clothes and colors so familiar to him provoked old feelings and emotions. The home in the background and the forest not too far off. Crystal tears falling onto blades of grass, sliding down to be sucked into the dirt, into the earth. And those hands finally moved out of the way so that face—that unforgettable face—could be seen. So broken and full of hurt.

The image was dispelled the second Goku lifted his hand and stepped back. No longer was that jovial grin gracing his features nor were his limbs aching for a goofy victory dance. Even if the picture he had just seen, courtesy of King Kai, had been dissipated it would never leave his mind ever again. Never would he be able to ignore and forget such agony and suffering. And for the one he loved…

"Chi-Chi…"

"I'd say she's feeling pretty down on herself right now. All the responsibility she's had to take on. Your family's changing, Goku. Gohan's pretty much a man now, you know that? And—you're gonna flip when you hear this—you have _another_ son. Another one, Goku. But you never knew that, did you? Seven, or eight about now. Gone all those years without a father."

An awed smile found its way onto his handsome face, "Another…son? Another one? Oh…ah, awesome! This is great! I have another son! _Wow!_ I had no idea…" it was then he trailed off, feeling guilty at this point.

King Kai stared sternly up into the taller man's face, "Time tells, Goku. You ready to stop being an overgrown kid in a candy store and be a man again?"

The spiky haired warrior stepped out into the near center of the field, "I…I guess I've been playing around for so long. I've forgotten those back home. Gohan…he's had to be the man of the house since I've left. And Chi-Chi…she's been carrying a lot of the weight, huh? And my second son…I don't even know his name, don't know anything about the little guy. Seven or eight, eh? He's growing up without me…"

Goku turned to King Kai, his face set, "Yeah…I think it's time for a wake up call."

--------

Night fell upon the Son residence with the dark, velvet sky as clear as its daytime counterpart. Stars dotted the heavens above and shone like a million precious diamonds. A cool breeze blew in rustling the trees and nearby vegetation. Crickets sang their nightly song and frogs croaked as though to sing along clumsily and ungainly in the tune. Much like an orchestra out of sync and off beat. But the sound made little to no difference to Gohan. He didn't really hear any of it. Nothing would penetrate his thickly, thought laden mind. Despite the brilliantly gorgeous night it did nothing to wipe the deep frown off the boy's face. His brain was filled to the brim with worries and concerns.

He had seen through his mother's façade earlier that day. Those large, dark eyes had still been wet, as she had done a terrible job of attempting to hide her tears. Even if she had done so successfully he could still see the sadness hanging in her expression, lurking in her demeanor and gestures. Everything she did nowadays seem to be with less zest and zeal than she was used to dishing. Nothing about this woman, for as long as he had known her, suggested fragility and weakness of heart. Chi-Chi had always been tough and strong of spine. When she wanted to tell you how she felt, she did it with no regrets and she did it her way. But every passing day sucked more and more of that energy out of her system soon to leave them with nothing but a hollow shell. And it all led to the same reason, the very same one that caused everything to fall apart.

Father…

He had been the pillar of strength for everyone else when they didn't know what to do or how to handle devastation. It seemed, however, that there was none now and Gohan felt he was not doing a good enough job serving as a substitute. Nobody, absolutely nobody, could do it all the way his father could. How could they? The man was extraordinary in every possible way and to match him in anything was a feat in itself. But his mother…she never understood why Goku had to leave when he did and why. Everything he did, everything he sacrificed was for the good of the others. For his family and friends, for the people of Earth, everyone. But he knew her well and also knew that all she desired was a normal family life where everyone spent time together and she could have a loving husband and wonderful father for her children who could always be there. And, Gohan had to admit, the man was not always there. Sad as it was to admit, _Vegeta_ was more reliable than his father. How very, very sad indeed…

The house was not very large and the lad could hear his mother reading to Goten for the night. For someone who hasn't met his father the kid was doing exceptionally well. And why not? The boy did not know him and therefore did not know what he was missing. Was it better, then, to live in ignorance than to be burdened with knowledge? Gohan was certainly starting to think so.

It didn't take long for Chi-Chi to stick her head out the window, "Gohan, I don't want you staying out too late. Come to bed soon, okay?"

He shot her an easygoing smile, "Sure, Mom. I'll be in there in a sec."

_'And Father never really was there in the year that we were training for the Saiyans,'_ he mused to himself_, 'That was the very first time I went without him. Before then, before that time, he had always been there.'_

Gohan could not remember a time that he _hadn't_ been present before that awful day when his uncle, Raditz, arrived and everything went to hell. When they first heard of the Saiyans, what his father was and so very much more. When Goku died in that battle the boy--so young and fragile then--was forced to stay with Piccolo and endure his training. While he hated the Namekian at first it could not be denied that the two had drifted towards one another and became close friends. It even came down to the fact that Gohan considered Piccolo more of a father to him than his own. If Goku were not there to turn to there was always Piccolo. And Goten…Gohan supposed—now that he thought about it—that he served as a sort of Piccolo to the younger child. His father was not around and the lad always came to him for answers and wisdom. As far as the kid was concerned Goku did not exist in his little world.

And that was just plain sad.

As the raven-haired teen rose to his feet and stretched his tired muscles that single thought lolled around in his mind. That's what it came down to, huh? The sadness and pitiful state of the overall and general situation. With a lack of leap in his step, Gohan trudged back to the house ready to plop into bed and endure another restless night.

"Seven years hasn't done a whole lot for 'ya, huh? Used to be livelier, son."

The very sound and familiarity of that voice froze him in his tracks. No, no, it couldn't be. He was dead, remember? There was no way he could be here now. Was he going insane? Was the responsibility to his family driving him to the edge dementia? But he had heard it. Gohan knew he heard it and it was so much harder for him to turn around—and harder yet—to see that old smiling face he had known a million days and nights. Was this some cruel mirage, some terrible hallucination? Was he really standing there now?

"D-Dad?"

Goku beamed, "What? Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come over and say hello to your old man?"

"Dad!" with stinging eyes Gohan ran over and nearly knocked down his father from his over excitement. He would've pounced him had he not regained his composure and dignity, remembering that he was a young man now and no longer the child he used to be. The teen stopped himself in front of him, still having trouble taking in the fact that Goku was _standing right in front of him._

The boy bit back tears, "You're…you're really here!"

It felt good to see his son again, Goku mused to himself. Any fears he could've had about him growing up were instantly quelled at the sight before him. Yes, Gohan had matured into a very fine young man indeed. He looked so very much like himself with the exception of his hairstyle. Which, the Saiyan thought to himself, he had done something with. It resembled a do Yamcha would be seen sporting but with a thick, spiky bang hanging down his face in between his eyes. His clothes were different, too, a blue and red gi rather than the orange and blue Goku forever wore. A well built physique and an overall great frame, though he sensed—to his slight disappointment—a waning in Gohan's overall power. It seemed to him that he had gotten weaker in his father's seven-year absence. Huh.

That huge smile on the lad's face seemed to glow, "You're back. After all these years you've finally come back!" soon, however, the happiness faded at the sight of the halo over his father's spiky head, "Oh."

"Yes, Gohan. I'm still dead."

"I…guess that makes sense. I mean, no one wished you back or anything."

Gohan's gaze followed Goku's movements carefully as the older man approached the house and stood before its frame, "Ah, nothing seems to have changed very much out here. Still the same old place."

"Uh huh."

The spiky haired hero beamed at him over his shoulder, "Mind giving me the tour?"

Gohan quirked a brow, "Why? It's still the same in there, too. You know your way around."

"Just humor me, son."

With a shrug the eighteen-year-old led his father into their home. Since it was bedtime for the household all of the lights were off and the place dark. Deep shadows cast themselves upon the floor, on the furniture and on anything else in their way. They would cower and bend at the very sight of any lighted spots courtesy of the moonbeams outside. Quiet winds swept into the rooms and danced about as though to an unseen, silent ballet. As soon as they finished they left as softly as they had come in, leaving the home in peaceful calm. Other than the natural wildlife making their usual sounds the only noises that could be heard within was from the ticking of the clock that forever kept time, hanging vigilantly upon the wall. All else was in a hush.

As though not to break or disturb anything within the vacinity, Goku mindfully made his way further into the house. Raven eyes swept and took in what he used to know by heart. The way the table was set up, how the pictures of family and friends were arranged and so many other subtleties he had taken for granted in the past. With keen observation he took note of the fact that Chi-Chi had changed the fabric of the curtains favoring a newer design. Some of the frames for the photographs had been replaced because she had wanted something different or the former ones could no longer serve their purpose. Which it was, Goku did not know. The kitchen, which he had been quite familiar with before, had been switched around. Looking in the cabinets he noticed cooking ware that had not been their prior to his death.

"So many changes have been going on. I don't see your mother's old frying pan here. Must've broke some time 'cause she used to hit me with it so many times before. I figured it wouldn't last much longer."

Gohan couldn't help but chuckle gently, "Yeah. She got really bent out of shape when it finally did break. That was her favorite pan, too."

"How'd it finally die?"

Laughter could be seen in the boy's eyes, "Well, it kinda happened when Mom and Piccolo got into it. I don't really remember what it was about but it ended with her cracking that frying pan over his head and it breaking into pieces. She was so steamed that she shrieked and promised to do…_things_…to Piccolo if he didn't get out of the house in the next two seconds."

"Those two still don't get along too well, huh?"

"Some things just don't change."

And it eased his mind some to know that. Familiarity was golden in times when one felt out of place and alien somewhere they normally would feel at home in. As he turned himself about something out of the corner of his eye caught Goku's attention.

"Is that…?" he looked to the slightly ajar bedroom door.

"Come on. I'll show you."

Quietly the two crept closely to the unlit bedroom. Gohan placed his hand gently on it and pushed it inward. It didn't even give off a creak as it swung silently into the room, allowing entrance for the both of them. Goku allowed his eldest to lead the way for there were things that had changed in this room and furniture here that had not been there before. The object of their entry lay bathed in soft moonlight spilling from the nearby window. A child slept calmly in bed, wrapped tightly in cotton covers and head resting on a plush pillow. There was no mistake about the thick, jet-black hair spiked in a fashion familiar to Goku.

"Oh…" was all the man could manage at the sight.

Gohan studied his father's reaction carefully, "Do you know who this is?"

His eyes never left the tiny form before him, "My son. My second son…Goten."

The young man nodded solemnly. He figured his father had his sources and no doubt learned this information from King Kai.

Everything else in the room seemed to disappear as Goku knelt down beside the bed. Carefully, as to not wake or stir him, he rose a hand to the boy's face. Fingers gingerly brushed the child's soft, round cheeks, took in the warmth and goodness of that which was his being. Goten's brows knitted together slightly and he murmured incoherently in his sleep. He muttered something unintelligible and turned himself over. A contented, drowsy sigh escaped his mouth and soon after the lad was unmoving and quiet again, no doubt in some far away dream world.

He was the most wonderful thing Goku had seen in a long time.

"He's so big," the Saiyan whispered, "And his power is incredible, even in his sleep."

"Mom's been training him."

It took a lot of effort for Earth's hero not to fall over from shock and Gohan not to laugh out loud, "Chi-Chi? _Training?_ Now there's something I never thought I'd hear!"

"I guess she's just afraid," he said as he studied his younger brother, "Mom doesn't want to lose Goten any more than she would want to lose me the same way she lost you. It scares her so much, I think. I believe she thinks that training Goten and pushing him to be stronger will ensure that, should a threat come along, he could handle himself. He's strong now, so I wouldn't worry too much. He's already reached Super Saiyan."

Goku's eyes widened more than they ever had before and a jovial laugh almost erupted loudly from him, "Super Saiyan? At his age? So young? Wow! That has to be a record!"

"Yes, but Goten has some serious competition from Trunks. He's reached Super Saiyan, too."

"Him too, eh? I guess I should've expected that. Vegeta must be pushing the little tyke. How is Vegeta?"

Gohan shrugged nonchalantly, "Fine, I guess. This and that. But I think he misses having you around, though he would die before admitting it. He really wants someone challenging to spar with and I find that I can't even keep up with him anymore. He doesn't bother asking me nowadays. And you know how much he's wanted to beat the snot out of you and be able to dance around on your immobile body."

"I see. You _are_ slacking, Gohan. I can feel the decrease in your power. So what's going on with you? What have you been up to?"

Signaling for a hush in their conversation, Gohan rose a finger to his lips and motioned for Goku to follow. He led his father out of the bedroom and silently closed the door until it was slightly open as it had been before. The teen turned to face the man that had been absent for the past seven years and continued.

"I didn't want us to wake Goten."

Goku stared into the adolescent's face evenly, "You think it'd hurt him more for him to wake up and see me than if I left here without saying a word."

"As far as Goten is concerned you don't even exist. It would be cruel to stick you into his life just for you to leave it soon after. I'm sorry, but…"

"It's alright," he rose a hand to stall his son, "Now, what about you?"

Gohan took a deep breath, "Well, to start off, yes, you are right about the decrease of my power. I haven't been training as much as I probably should have been. There's been peace on Earth and no real reason for me to push myself in physical training. I've spent the majority of the time going to school and getting an education, just like Mom wants."

"Now _that _sounds like Chi-Chi. I was beginning to think she'd done a complete personality flip on me."

"Dad, about Mom. She hasn't really been the same since you left. There's something…off about her mood and personality. She hasn't yelled the way she used to, scold the way she used to and—I know this sounds crazy—but I miss the old, slightly insane-ready-with-a-frying-pan Mom. And she's been crying an awful lot. She hasn't told me and I haven't necessarily caught her doing it but I know for a fact that she is. It's not healthy for her to mourn the way she does. It's killing her," Gohan let his hands fall to his sides helplessly, "And I feel like there's nothing I can do to stop it."

The powerless, defeated look on his son's face was more than he could stand and Goku went up to him, placed a strong hand on his shoulder. The raven-haired teen looked squarely into his father's eyes, searching for whatever motivation there was behind this contact. It must've touched him too, the boy realized, for this was his family and seeing them in pain was not something he would've liked to witness. No caring, loving being would like to see their loved ones subjected to any kind of anguish.

"Gohan," he began gently, "Son, I know you're probably feeling like a sixth finger right about now. You've been forced to grow up maybe a little quicker than you needed. Even before this, all the way back to the Cell Games, when I put you on the spot and made you responsible for more than you could deal with. You've handled that and this with incredible maturity. I don't want you to think, even for a second, that you are useless. You've taken care of your mother, looked after your little brother and kept this family from falling apart entirely. I'd have to say that that's pretty good. You've had to be the man of the house while I was gone. And I have to say you've been an incredible man. You've made me proud."

Gohan felt the burn of tears once more and started choking on sentimentality, "Dad…"

Goku grinned at his eldest, "You should probably be going to bed now. You have school tomorrow, right? Chi-Chi would kill you if she knew you were still up. Worse yet, if she knew it was my fault, she'd get one of those new frying pans and bean me over the head," the memory of frying pan related pain had the Saiyan wincing at the thought.

Gohan went off to rest himself when he stopped at the mouth of the hallway, "Before you leave, Dad. Mom, she'd…"

"Don't worry about your mother. Leave her to me," he waved a hand at him, "Now, go, go."

The demi-Saiyan gave his father one last smile before going into his room with Goku returning it with one of his own all the while.

--------

Just as it had done many nights before sleep eluded her. When was the last time she felt the serenity of a good night's slumber? When had she ever been cast into dreams of wonderful and beautiful imagery? Experience nights of joy and laughter in a land far, far away all in her head? Had she ever dreamt? Couldn't she ever remember anything that had happened prior to the seven years? Had she no more life of her own? Was this what it came down to in the end? Maybe she didn't want to remember days before then. It hurt too much for her to reminisce times seemingly long forgotten. To see what she used to be and know, burdened with this horrible knowledge, that she could never be that way again.

So very depressing.

Giving up on this futile battle, Chi-Chi sat up in bed. Her hair, ruffled from tossing and turning, fell about her face in messy tendrils. Those inky eyes were half lidded and puffy from a combination of crying and lack of decent sleep. With much annoyance, she noted that her pillow had been soaked again. She mopped her face with the palm of her hands, staring out into the starry night.

_'How romantic,'_ she thought with a wistful sigh_, 'This is certainly a night for lovers. Love…'_

"Sick. Thinking this much about one man has to be sick. Completely unhealthy," Chi-Chi clutched one of her pillows to her chest as though it were an unspoken, unmoving, inanimate lover, "Maybe I'm not in my right mind. I mean, it has been _seven years._ So why can't I move on? Goku made his choice. I need to respect that," she suddenly frowned at that, "I _have_ been respecting it! What am I saying? I've let him stay in Other World! Seriously, I could've gathered those Dragonballs myself, brought them together and wished him back! But did I? No, I didn't! I've let him stay and I've been pulling my weight all these years. My boys are growing up right and I am doing a good job of raising them, too!"

"No one is arguing with that," an all too familiar voice spoke up.

She knew that voice. She knew it anywhere, "Goku? Goku, is that you?" the woman whirled around, "Goku!"

He stood at her side now emanating a light as holy as that of an angel and twice as stunning. Those eyes she had lost herself in countless times in the past seemed to glow making them appear more like twin onyx gems sparkling brilliantly. His hair danced about from the slight wind his aura created, pushing stands in and out of his face. And what a face…that smiling, open expression, so gorgeous and perfect. His skin seemed a little pale now in the light, but not unattractively so. It was as though he were not entirely part of this world yet still within it. Standing on a line teetering him on the edge of both planes of existence.

_'He's as young as I remember,'_ Chi-Chi thought dreamily_, 'And as gorgeous as ever.'_

For the longest moment she could not bring herself to move. It was as though her system shut down entirely and wouldn't be up and running for a while. If her mouth were hanging open then her jaw would might as well be on the floor. How in awe she was at the moment that words would not come to her and, being who she was, that was a rare case. She couldn't think of anything to say for the lengthiest minute of her life.

Taking her shocked silence as a sign for him to continue, Goku shot her an easygoing grin and held a flower up to her, "It's been a long time, Chi-Chi."

Movement returned to her body and what she chose to do as her first action broke the spell of the mystical and romantic mood. She jumped up faster than anyone could have seen and clutched the sides of Goku's face. With his skin held tightly in her fingers she yanked his cheeks in opposite directions, distorting his facial expression. Goku protested while Chi-Chi frowned deeply into that now ridiculous looking face.

"Chi…Chi!" her husband whined pitifully.

She let go and fell back, "It _is _you."

Goku rubbed one side of his reddened face, "Of course it's me. Jeez, Chi-Chi! What was that all about?"

Tears welled up in those large, midnight eyes, "Oh, Goku!" she began to sob uncontrollably.

Confused, disoriented, and just downright not sure of what to do about his wife's swinging mood, Goku rose his hands in a sort of surrendering gesture, "Aw, come on, Chi-Chi! It's okay! It didn't hurt at all, really!"

The same flare returned to her eyes as she shot Goku a heated glare, "You're so dense sometimes! You don't get it, do you?" the tears returned as she flung herself at him and clutched his waist for dear life, "I've missed you so much!"

"It's okay," he murmured softly to her while rubbing her back, "I'm here."

"To stay?" she asked hopefully looking up. But her face fell at the sight of his halo.

"First things first. Here," Goku shoved the flower into her hand so that he could maneuver the two of them easier with both hands free, "Let's settle down for a second," he sat beside her and took her into his arms, "Now then."

Chi-Chi looked up into his face as she leaned against him, "Why have you come back, Goku?"

"Well, I'm entitled to seeing my family, right?"

"Yes, of course. But why _now?_ Why not two years prior to this? Five years?"

The Saiyan met her gaze unwavering, "Do you know what time means in Other World, Chi-Chi? Absolutely nothing. Where I was seven years felt like a second. Everyone there is dead and they know, every single one of them, that time can't change them. They can't age since they don't have physical bodies anymore. So why worry about time? And I didn't. For the entire duration I was there I didn't worry what a day would mean or a year. And to tell you the truth, I was having the time of my life. I mean, all of the warriors that existed in that realm and the challenges that loomed before me. It was as though I was a kid in a candy store," Goku hoped King Kai wouldn't mind if he used his words, "Other World laid before me like a giant playground for warriors and fighters all around."

"And…you forgot about us?"

He shook his head, "No matter what I do, no matter where I go I can never forget any of my loved ones. Not completely. But it may have all slipped my mind for a while. Honestly and truthfully, I may have let it all go for a time. But forgotten? Never, not ever," a small laugh, "King Kai had to wake me up from this dream I was walking in."

Chi-Chi clutched his gi tightly as though afraid that if she let go he would turn out to be nothing more than a mirage. And her heart couldn't take that, "So much has changed since you left, Goku. I wouldn't know where to start."

"I know about it all, Chi-Chi. How Gohan has grown into a strong and capable man. Though he has been slacking in his training," Goku chuckled to himself, "Someone ought to whip him back into shape. He was stronger when he fought Cell."

"You're not going to interfere in his education, Goku," she drilled a finger into his chest, "Not when I've finally gotten him strapped down and focusing on schoolwork!"

He placed a gentle hand on her head, "Gohan's smart as a whip. He could get straight A's standing on his head with his eyes closed. He's kept this place in good shape, being the man of the house. I had no doubt in my mind that he could do it."

"He hasn't let any of us down."

Goku nodded, "Then there's little Goten. I swear, Chi-Chi, he looks like a clone of my younger self! It was scary!"

She straightened herself and peered closely into his face, "You saw Goten? When? How long have you been in the house? Why didn't you come to me straightaway?"

"Relax, Chi-Chi. I just happened to stumble on Gohan first and had a little talk with him. He's filled me in on so much of what's been happening and let me in to see Goten. He's told me about how you've been training him. That," he beamed into her face, "was news to me."

The woman blushed, "Yes, well, Goten needs to be strong just in case he has to defend himself. I won't have any of my boys defenseless and helpless."

Goku leaned on his hand, amused at this point of the conversation, "And I heard he can go Super Saiyan now. Care to tell me how that happened?"

"_That_ was not my fault nor did I have anything to do with that. He just happened to do it one day. I have no idea how he learned and neither does Gohan. It's something of a mystery. He may just be a prodigy like his father."

"He has a lot of potential. I sensed that in him. Goten's going to be an extraordinary fighter someday. With the proper training he could be pushed to his very best."

Even when he was visiting his family he still thought about fighting. Chi-Chi supposed it couldn't really be helped. It must've been difficult to think of anything else when battling was in the blood. But Goku managed to think about his family and friends in between, too. And, she thought, at least he wasn't like Vegeta who constantly thought about power and put even less thought into the people around him. When he looked at his son, Trunks, did he see nothing more than a potential warrior or was it his flesh and blood to love and care for? Chi-Chi strongly suspected the first.

Pushing those thoughts aside, she turned her attention back to her husband, "Goku," her voice was barely above a whisper, "Please…it's been so long. Could…could you come back home? To us? Gohan's missed having you around and it would be nice for Goten to know that he has a father who loves him. And the others. They miss you, too. We all talk about how good it would be to have Goku back and look back on loving memories. We're all tired of being sad. We…need you back."

As she buried her face in his chest and as he held her, the early morning seemed to sing.

"That's why I came, Chi-Chi. I have no more reason to stay in Other World. I realize now that there are people who still need me here. I thought that by staying dead I would be doing what was best for my friends and family. But it seems that you're all miserable and falling apart. I've unintentionally hurt you all. But I want to come back now. I want to see the others, catch up with Gohan, get to know and watch Goten grow and be with you."

"G-Goku," she choked on her joyful cries.

Outside their window the sun was slowly rising higher and higher. Stars that could be so easily seen during the night were fading as though to sleep and await the next night where they could shine once more. Warmth gradually began wafting in and wrapping itself around the loving couple.

To her horror, however, she saw that he was fading before her eyes.

Chi-Chi pulled back, panic streaking her face, "Goku?!"

"It's okay. Don't be scared. I was allowed only one night in the living world to see you guys," Goku held her hand tightly in his, "I better relay my message before I'm too far gone. Listen carefully, Chi-Chi. You guys are going to have to gather the Dragonballs. When you do wish me back to life. Okay?"

"Yes, yes of course!"

He smiled and held her hand close to his lips, "Thanks. Tell the others. I'll see you real soon," she barely felt the warmth of his mouth on her hand as he disappeared from her sight completely.

Goku was gone once more from her life but this time it didn't hurt. Pain seemed so far away now in comparison to the overwhelming joy she felt at that moment. Home…Goku was coming home! For the first time in seven years he would be under their roof again! No longer would she have the terrible knowledge of knowing that the bed she slept in was horribly empty and that all of her nights were sleepless. Never again would she have to break down and cry at the thought of impending loneliness and despair. She would not have to pretend to be happy for the sake of her children and friends for here it was as true and real as day and night.

As she watched the world blossom into full daytime from her window Chi-Chi felt as renewed and reborn as the very day itself.

> > >

I have no idea why I wrote this. I was bored yesterday and began writing this thing. It was today that I have finished it. I guess it bothered me that Goku was always away and Chi-Chi had to deal with loneliness. And, for as much as I hate Chi-Chi, I can't believe I wrote a sympathy piece on her behalf. Guess there's a first time for everything.

Oh, and this is a one-shot piece. Don't bother asking me to further it 'cause it's not going to get any longer than this. Please **REVIEW** this thing and don't let me think that no one is going to read this. This thing is twenty-five pages! I better_ get something out of this!_


End file.
